Potion Frustrations
by Ebony Grace
Summary: Severus will soon be finding out that; When it comes to the Boy-Who-Lived  , not everything is as it seems. Sorry but I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**All right everyone this is my first story ever and I have no idea what i'm doing. (well i should be paying attention to my Geography teacher but he's just so damn boring so...) Anyway please help me out and tell me what you think so far. **

**Cheerio's Ebony**

**Ps. I don't exactly know where this story is going jet so it might take me some time to figure that out. So feel free to make suggestions for they are very much appreciated.**

**Potion Frustrations**

Harry was in an abandoned potions classroom trying hard to make sense of his feelings while brewing up some potions a client had ordered from him earlier.

He knew that if anyone were to see him now, they wouldn't believe their eyes. Seeing as ever since first year Harry had screwed up almost every potion he'd ever tried to brew during potions class. Not that anyone would see him, it was the middle of the night, far past curfew. The reason he did so badly during classes was not because it was hard or anything, no it was actually very easy once you got the hang of it, to him potions was like cooking .And thanks to his aunt Petunia forcing him to help in the kitchen he'd been cooking since he was five and though he hadn't been brewing potions for as long, he still loved it just as much if not more than cooking. No, the reason was that he just couldn't concentrate in that class. And that was all because of one dark-haired potions master.

Ever since first year really, every time the man came near him Harry would get this strange feelings inside of him, he became jittery and inattentive, it was all he could do not to show these emotions let alone concentrate on brewing a potion, this off course caused a great many accidents to happen in that class. He knew he could do better, he was great at potions when he didn't have to fight the urge to loose himself in those deep dark eyes or the sound of that sultry bedroom voice or just fleeing the moment those feelings came bubbling up to the surface. It didn't help at all the man he was pining for hated his guts, especially now.

Tonight had been another one of those occlumency lessons, but he had been called away by a certain blond Slytherin, who enjoyed making his life even more difficult than it was to begin with, to stop Peeves, the poltergeist, who was causing trouble in their common room. Harry had been left in his office, all alone with a pensive which contained memories he did not wish Harry to see, if he, by chance, managed to break into his mind again. He couldn't resist, he had to see what he was trying to hide from him.

Off course he got caught. And now no more occlumency lessons and no more alone time with him, as hard as the lessons had been he was going to miss them. It had taken him all the control he had keep up appearances, instead of simply breaking down on the spot and start crying in front of the man that for over five years now held his fancy, if not more than that.

Brewing potions right now was the only thing he could do to calm his frustrations in a productive way. Ron and Hermione thought he was using the notes the Halfblood Prince had written in that old potions book, most of the things in there he knew already or had found other alternates for. He wasn't going to correct them on that account though, this at least gave him a good excuse for doing good in class now, the real reason was that potions was now being thought by Professor Slughorn . Off course now _He _was teaching DADA. Thankfully that class didn't require any complex combinations of volatile ingredients that could end up blowing up in his face if he didn't pay attention to what he was doing. It also helped that in DADA he mostly relied on survival instincts which meant that in a duel, even with barely any challenge to speak of, he never let his focus be distracted from his rival.

So far he has had nothing to complain about in this class, though Harry could tell this was pissing _Him_ of even more.

'You know what pisses me of he thought; not the fact that he insults my father, I barely knew the man, after what I saw tonight I can't really blame him for doing so. No it's the fact that he's directing his anger towards _James_ Potter onto me. I'm not James bloody Potter, I'm his son nothing else. So I look a little like the man, the only things we have in common is that we're both seekers and we're both Gryffindors, and even that's debatable. That's also where all similarities end, my life is nothing like what his was portrayed to be like neither is my personality. I wonder if things would have been different if I didn't need to keep up this bloody charade.'

He could have been a Slytherin, their common room as far as he had seen it was sure a shit load better than the hell hole called the Gryffindor common room he was stuck with now. He's regretted letting himself be sorted into that house the moment he stepped in there. Surrounded by impossibly bright colors, that, even after six years, still gave him an eyesore and a headache the size of Australia the moment he set eyes on them, the noise of a bunch of idiots that refuse to shut up, ever, and seemed to be stuck on one volume at al times, one very loud volume. The one time he had been in the Slytherins common it had been full of other student but it had been relatively quiet, the place had been a bit dark in the evening but it had been cool, not like in the red house where the heat seemed to be set on suffocating him, the colors had been soothing rather than irritating and he'd felt right at home there, he'd felt reluctant to leave but considering the circumstances it had been necessary as not to blow his cover. He didn't think Malfoy would have been happy to find out that he and Ron Weasley had been spying on him with the use of Pollyjuice that day.

Still lost in thought he added some sliced star root to the simmering lust potion and stirred it , first seven times clock wise then three times counter-clockwise followed by one more clockwise stir, the potion still needed about five minutes before it was done , the Veritaserum another twenty but the pepper-up and dreamless sleep potions were just about ready now, they only needed some time to cool down before he flasked them.

"Maybe I should make another batch of dreamless sleep for myself , probably the only way I'll get any sleep after today", he muttered bitterly. "Bloody Gryffindor mentality, just had to pick that moment to kick in after all this years, after trying so hard not to let myself be sucked in by the house of idiots. Gods I swear if I a actually start becoming like those fucking Gryffindorks then Slytherin help me I might just have to off myself' he sneered into the empty room. "At least if my IQ level doesn't drop low enough to do it for me. It already dropped fifty the moment I got into that blasted house so why not another fifty to even it out, that should work to get me down to their level of intelligence."

He stirred the lust potion one last time before extinguishing the fire beneath it. Silently flicking his hand to direct the now cooled down potions to flask themselves he continued on in his monologue.

"Should have listened to the bloody hat in the first place. This is probably my punishment for refusing it's decision, it could have put me in any other house, Ravenclaw or even Huffelpuff for all I care. But no, of course not, it puts me into Gryffindor. The house of daring nerve and chivalry my arse, more like air headed and rash if you ask me", he scowled darkly as he stirred the Veritaserum the required nine times counter-clockwise and then three more times in a controlled eight patern, adding powdered chipatter horn, he repeated this process three more times before extinguishing the fire.

"If I hadn't had to keep up appearances I could have been a Slytherin, but no Harry freaking Potter, the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-bloody-die couldn't be associated with Slytherin, the house of the supposed future dark lords what would people think? No

Harry Potter has to be a beacon of light, a symbol hope, a savior, a _Gryffindor". _Well fine, he thought out loud, he'd fulfill the prophesy, he'd kill Voldemort. It was either that or be killed and he wasn't that sick of life _yet._

The maybe then he could finally be himself. No more crazy psychopaths trying to kill him every bloody year, or twisted old coots trying to control his every move, no more playing houself for the Dursley's or being Dudley's punching bag ( when that fat whale can catch him that is). And hopefully he'd finally stop thinking about _Him _every waking moment of the day and sleep without dreaming of _Him_ when not having visions or being sucked into the head of a madman. And then the only thing the old coot can think of is some useless Occlumency lessons. For Slytherin's sake, Voldemort was already _in_ his head, putting up shields won't keep out that that's already there. If it could Harry would have been able to block the Dark Wanker since last year. Harry nearly snarled as he extinguished the flames of his last two potions while he ranted on, not noticing the lone figure that had been watching him from the shadows for the past forty minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time**

_Harry nearly snarled as he extinguished the flames of his last two potions while he ranted on, not noticing the lone figure that had been watching him from the shadows for the past forty minutes._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Severus Snape was near his wits' end. For years now has been hopelessly enamored by this one student . He hadn't planned for this to happen Merlin knows _how_ it could have happened. But from that fated day six years ago, by the start of term banquet, when he had first laid eyes on that green-eyed ang…menace, his insides had been turned to mush. As much as he tried to ignore those feelings, they were always there, just beneath the surface waiting to be let out.

All he could do, was to keep reminding himself that the boy was James Potter's son. The child of his main rival/tormentor in his own school years. Not Lilly's, the woman whom had been his best friend at that time, especially after Lucius graduated. He knew he was making the boy's life difficult for no other reason other than wanting to prove to himself that he had no feelings for him. Yet year after year he saved him from one after another without the boy being any the a knight in shining armor, a dark knight but still a knight none the less. Watching over the boy when possible.

Then tonight, when he saw him emerged in his own private memories, he nearly panicked. All he could do was grab the boy out of the pensive and yell at him for invading his memories. The boy had apologized and promised to not to tell anyone of what he had seen (nothing to incriminating luckily), but he had been to far gone to care. Thankfully, the boy had been out of the door before that jar could hit him.

But before, when the boy had been looking at him, he had thought he'd seen not only pity, (no, not pity but understanding), but something else as well. Hurt, maybe sorrow but, no fear. He'd never seen any fear in those big green eyes. But the sorrow got to him, more than he dared admit, and he wanted to know why.

It had taken him some time to calm down enough to go look for the boy but eventually he did. He'd gone al the way to the Gryffindor tower, where the Fat Lady that the boy hadn't returned. And so had started a long search through the castle.

Finally it had been the Bloody Baron who informed him that the boy was in one of the abandoned classrooms down in the dungeons. He had made his way there, ready to apologize and then take points for being out after curfew. But that plan, like many others that involved the boy, had gone straight out of the window when he entered the classroom only to find the boy completely absorbed the brewing of potions of some kind.

All these years he'd thought the boy was as bad as the Longbottom child when it came to potions, unable to brew a simple boils curing salve. Yet there he was now, brewing as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He didn't seem to have noticed him yet, so he moved into the shadows to observe him for a while.

Now he could truly see how the boy had really grown into himself, he moved with a poise and grace that he never displayed in public. There was a purpose in his movements as he went from one bubbling cauldron to another, delicate hands going from one task to the next with practiced ease. Yet his expression seemed vacant, as if in deep thought. Green eyes distant, red lips, that seemed to stand out in his alabaster skin, set into a thin line, a slight frown in place, it all conveyed that whatever he was thinking about was most probably not peasant.

Severus wished je he could somehow find out what the boy, no he was a young man now, was thinking. He wasn't expecting his wish to be answered. But then the boy started to speak (think) out loud, clearly still oblivious to the new presence in the room with him. Once more the motion came into Severus' head that the boys' voice was like an angels', but now was not the time to contemplate such things.

He listened in wonder and slight disbelief and ,if he were to be honest with himself, a pinch of shock as the boy spoke to himself.( It's true speaking to oneself isn't exactly the sanest thing one could do but everyone does it every now and then (actually quite therapeutic if you think about it)).

So many questions were floating around in his head, most important of these being; How did the boy get so good at potions, how did he know about he prophesy and who is this Him he cant stop thinking about. That last question spurned a feeling of jealousy and possessiveness inside of him. He figured now was the time to make himself known.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time:**

_So many questions were floating around in his head, most important of these being; How did the boy get so good at potions, how did he know about he prophesy and who is this Him he cant stop thinking about. That last question spurned a feeling of jealousy and possessiveness inside of him. He figured now was the time to make himself known_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stepping out of the shadows he gave a small cough to gain attention. This was rewarded with a wand suddenly being aimed at his head as Harry Potter swirled round to face him, an uncharacteristic sneer curling his lips till he saw whom it was he was facing. Now the sneer was replaced by a look of worry and no small amount of annoyance, he was obviously pissed at being caught out at this time of night. But still no fear. The wand was still being pointed at him though and that was something Severus didn't appreciate.

"Put that wand down this instant Potter", he snapped. The boy lowered his wand but kept it in hand albeit with a loose grip. "Sorry sir, I thought Umbitch was back."

Severus felt himself wince at the thought of being compared to that old toad masquerading as a human.

"Now that you have obviously seen that I am in fact **not** _Miss Umbrigde._ Would you care to explain why you're out of bed at this hour?" he inquired while taking the opportunity to take a better look at the potions that had already been flasked as well as those still in their cauldrons, to of them were definitely complex brews, of the kind one would not expect a sixteen-year old to be making.

"I was brewing potions sir" Harry said softly, unsure about the current situation he found himself in.

" I can see that you dunderhead, what I want to know is why and how it's possible that you, who multiple times have disgraced my classroom, can brew potions without the unfortunate side effects melting or blowing-up the cauldrons and that without the aid of the Halfblood Prince's book."

Harry took a deep breath before answering with the truth, Merlin knows why but he doubted he would have gotten away with a lie anyway.

" It's my job _sir, _as in I get _paid_ to brew them. I've been able to brew potions since first year, just not in _your_ class so technically I didn't need the book it was just a convenient cover. Brewing is like cooking to me", the last was spoken so softly that Severus almost didn't catch it. On one of the tables he caught sight of a piece of parchment ,and curious, he picked it up. It was an order list with different potions written on it, most of them had been crossed off to show which ones were done. There were only six of them open, four of which the boy had probably just been brewing, meaning there were only two to go, Skelle-grow and Draught of Living Death. An insistent niggling at the back of his head had his gaze wandering to the top of the list, he nearly choked when he read the name written there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time:**

_On one of the tables he caught sight of a piece of parchment ,and curious, he picked it up. It was an order list with different potions written on it, most of them had been crossed off to show which ones were done. There were only six of them open, four of which the boy had probably just been brewing, meaning there were only two to go, Skelle-grow and Draught of Living Death. An insistent niggling at the back of his head had his gaze wandering to the top of the list, he nearly choked when he read the name written there._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Felix Flexis.

The man, or so he had thought, who had been supplying his potions for the past five years, was actually the same person as the boy he had he had thought to be a complete disaster at that very same subject. This list he was looking at was the exact same list he had sent him, Felix, just last week.

Harry watched on wearily as realization seemed to enter the potion master's eyes. Of course he had known who those potions were for, that's why he always made sure they were up to perfect standards. It had always made him feel better to know that even if the potions master hated the sight of him, there was still a way for him to be close to the man, in a sense. Now he only hoped this wouldn't be the end of it.

" I'm sorry for deceiving you sir, but I knew you wouldn't have accepted my services if you had known."

Of a long moment Severus merely looked at the boy, as if trying to figure him out.

"Why" he finally asked.

Not daring to look the man in the face anymore Harry stared down at his hands as he spoke. " To prove myself in a way, I guess."

Severus let his eye wander to the cauldron of Veritaserum standing there so innocently, this might be his only chance to get the answers he wanted. But would it work?

" well then mister Potter", he started smoothly, " if you have so much faith in your brewing skills, then why don't we try one of these lovely potions right now?"

Following his line of sight Harry bit his lip in an outwards show of nervousness before, nodding hesitantly. Still chewing on his bottom lip ( something Severus was finding to be very hazardous for his self control), he sat down on a nearby chair while one of his hands strayed up to fiddle with a lose strand of hair which had escaped the confines of the of the dark red leather strap that kept his severely lengthened hair out of his face ( oh, he was so losing this battle). Carefully measuring out the right amount Severus used a small pipette to administer the required three drops and silently watched the boy's expression go blank.

Taking a deep breath he decided to start off with a simple question.

" Who are you?"

"Haryon James Potter Evans, heir of lord Godric Auron Gryffindor from my father's ,James Liam Potter's, side and true heir of Salazar Solomon Slytherin the Serpent King from my mothers', Lillian Serena Potter nee Evans."

Severus paled drastically at this. "But then what about lord Voldemort?"

"Tom Marvalo Riddle is but a descendant of a bastard son, birthed by a lowly barmaid. Not only is the bloodline weak in him due to decades of inbreeding, but as Salazar never acknowledged that bastard child as his any claim that Voldemort might make is illegitimate."

"How do you know all this?"

" Slytherin came to me in a dream on my seventh birthday, from then on he was my mentor. Every night ,till my eleventh, he would come to me in these dreams and teach me all about the wizarding world and it's history, he taught me how to use magic and brew potions. Then before my eleventh birthday he explained about the night my parents died and I temporarily defeated Voldemort. My task is to stop him for good but not Dumbledore's way.'

"Why not"

" Because the man is not to be trusted. Salazar told me all about Dumbledore's schemes and plans. When I was brought to Hogwarts, I was not to let on that I knew anything, I was to act like a mere muggleborn, ignorant all things magical, and live up to my public title. Wait for the moment to arise to fulfill the prophesy and if possible fulfill my other tasks along the way."

"What other tasks" Severus asked tentatively, he was not sure about the way things were going and if he was to be honest with himself, the answers he'd gotten so far had only served to add to his confusion.

"Dumbledore must be neutralized and the ministry, corrupted as it is now, must be taken down and rebuilt from the ground up. The statue of security must be reconstructed to eradicate the threat of muggles discovering our society and causing the start of another occurrence such as the Salem witch hunts. These tasks are not easy but I shall do them and I shall succeed before I let death claim it's prize." Harry wasn't liking this at all to many well kept secrets were coming to the surface and there was nothing he could do about it and that thanks to his own potion none the less. He wondered how much longer this the man would go on with these questions and hoped not all would be revealed for some things were to damning to ever be revealed to this man, even more so than that what had already been revealed. As if to dash his hopes the next question was asked.

"so, all the times you messed up in potions was just some ruse?"

Harry could easily identify the disbelief in the man's voice, "No", he said voice monotone and emotionless even as he tried to resist giving the whole truth, " In all my classes I tried sticking to average, going slightly below or above depending on the subject. Unfortunately with potions there were certain factors that enabled me to do but the simplest of tasks." Severus frowned, by the circumventing of information it was obvious the boy was trying to hide something, but what? " what exactly were these particular factors" he asked paying rapt attention.

Reluctance and insecurity flashed in Harry's eyes as he struggled even harder against the potions effects. Knowing it was useless though he eventually gave up and his expression went blank once more. Severus just waited expectantly, the boy's reluctance making him even more curious to the answer.

" There weren't multiple factors, just the one really"

"well? What was it?" he was really starting to get impatient now.

" The factor was you sir"

And there it was the truth that Harry had been trying to avoid.

Severus just stared at him. Now that was definitely unexpected. Not sure he wanted he wanted to know the reason behind that answer, he decided to ask the last question, one that had been nagging him the whole evening.

" who is this _Him_ you were talking about earlier? The one you can't stop thinking about all day and dreaming about all night?"

Now Harry was really panicking, he'd thought he'd dodged a bullet when the man had chosen not to pursue his last line of questioning but now it seemed he was wrong. But he definitely didn't want to answer that question, he'd rather fight Voldemort again. Jet again he tried struggling, silently cursing himself for making the damn potion so bloody strong, he couldn't tell the man that hated him, that he had feelings for him. Desperately he pressed his lips together in a tight line willing them to stay closed.

Severus saw the green eyes flickering faster and faster and he waited with baited breath for the outcome. Would the boy break free of the potions effects? A few more moments passed but eventually the eyes did stay blank.

"who is this _Him_" he prompted.

"you, _Him _is _you_, I've had feelings for you for a long time", said Harry, his body disobeying his wishes but he refused to remain under the potion's influence any longer. With one mighty burst of magical energy he finally freed himself, his will his own once more, but the damage had been done. Shaking his head to clear it, he hesitantly looked back up into the eyes of the man standing over him, feeling very small indeed.

He needn't have worried though, for it seemed that the man had gone into a state of shock. Carefully, Harry got up and transfigured his chair into a large couch before gently lowering the older man onto it.

Severus was in too much shock to notice that Harry did this wandlessly and wordlessly, even when the boy conjured a low table and two tumblers before summoning a bottle of good quality brandy he'd had stashed in his trunk. Pouring them both some of the beverage, he handed a tumbler to the potions master who accepted it silently, still lost in his own thoughts. In need of some liquid courage Harry downed his drink in one go and noticing his professor doing the same, he removed a miniaturized potions chest from his robes and extracted two sober-up potions, putting them on the table for later, before filling both refilling both their tumblers.

The corners of Severus' lips twitched upwards slightly in a hint of a smile at this as he took a small sip of his brandy.

For ages the just sat there and eventually the tension seemed to dissipate as they sat there in surprisingly comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

The bottle was over halfway finished when Harry figured they'd both had enough and banished it back to his trunk. And then, not liking the dizziness that was taking over, he handed one of the sober-up potions to the potions master and downed the other one himself sighing in relief when he could think clearly again.

The relief at the return to sobriety was short-lived though for Severus chose that moment to speak up.

" How long" he asked softly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: woops it seems I forgot to state the obvious, Sorry JK. (...it's not like we don't all ready know I don't own HP)**

**On to the story!**

**Last time**

_The bottle was over halfway finished when Harry figured they'd both had enough and banished it back to his trunk. And then, not liking the dizziness that was taking over, he handed one of the sober-up potions to the potions master and downed the other one himself sighing in relief when he could think clearly again._

_The relief at the return to sobriety was short-lived though for Severus chose that moment to speak up._

_" How long" he asked softly._

XXXXXXXXX

"How long what" Harry hedged swallowing nervously.

" Don't play games with me right now", Severus snapped, temper flaring up, before deflating once more "Please…Just tell me how long have you – have you felt this way".

Harry bit his bottom lip and looked down at where his hand lay, resting on his lap. He hesitated on what to say, eventually settling on the truth "Ever since the start of first year I think. I didn't know what it was I felt for you at first, I just knew it wasn't hate", he finally admitted, one hand subconsciously moving up to fiddle with the loose lock of hair again only to be stopped by a larger hand taking a firm hold of it. Another hand found it's way under his chin, gently lifting his head up to look into those black, bottomless eyes. Eyes that were displaying emotions he'd only ever dreamt of having directed at him. It was only now that he noticed just how close they were.

No longer caring about what kind of impression he must be making, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to inhale deeply, taking in the scent of mint, clover and sandalwood that came of the man.

His eyes snapped open in shock when soft thin lips touched his own, his heart skipped a beat and, for a moment, he tensed up before he felt himself melting into the kiss, responding to it.  
>He could feel his creature side starting to act up. It kept on repeating it self with one single word 'mine, mine, mine' , until it became some kind of mantra, is heart acting as drum kept the rhythm.<br>Green eyes widened in realization of what this meant. This was his mate! Severus Snape was his mate! ( little did he know that said mate was thinking exactly the same thing).All to soon the two separated.  
>Locking eyes with the older man, Harry, not for the first time, wondered how anyone could say those eyes were cold and emotionless. They were deep, intense and, if you paid close enough attention and knew what you were looking for, you could almost always see some kind of emotion playing in them. Like, right now those eyes held deep passion as they looked at him.<p>

"Mine" they both said, nodding simultaneously in silent agreement of that notion.  
>Severus smiled at him, it was the first genuine smile he'd ever received from the man. "I've been harboring feeling for you as well Harry." He confessed "Merlin knows probably for as long as you have".<br>At this Severus could see the boy's eyes sparkling behind those big glasses he insisted on wearing. Then he quickly had to squash the thought that had entered his mind, about how they sparkled almost as much as Dumbledore's did when he was in a particularly good mood.

Not trusting himself to speak Harry hesitantly moved closer to the man -his mate- positioning himself so that he was almost half in his lap and pressed their lips together in another soft kiss.  
>Severus immediately responded, pulling the boy closer to him so that he was now fully in his lap. Feeling bolder at this acceptance Harry swung one leg over to straddle the man squirming around a little to get himself more comfortable.<p>

The friction against his crotch made Severus groan into the kiss as his erection throbbed impatiently. He wasn't about to risk going to far to fast though. He didn't want to risk scaring his mate away, not when he'd only just found him, not ever if he had his way.

Harry's creature side though thought differently. He wanted his mate and he wanted him now. And he was going to have him, no more holding back, the barrier between them was weakening and he was he was determined to break it down completely before the man had the chance to try and pull it back up for some damn noble reason like morality or something.

Never breaking of the kiss, he wandlessly had the last two potions flasked and in the potions chest. Shrinking and packing it into a secret compartment of his schoolbag which he banished to his rooms in the chamber of secrets before following after, a firm hold on bringing him along. Still attached at the lips they ended up in his bedroom and thankfully straight onto the bed.

Severus broke the kiss and looked around in mild surprise, wondering how the hell they'd apperated within Hogwarts walls, before his creature side commanded him to pay attention to his mate.

Looking back into those green eyes he asked "Are you sure about this?"

Harry nodded, nervousness starting to creep up on him as he fumbled with the buttons of Severus's robes.

Severus took hold of his hand stilling it as he pulled him closer, noses almost touching. He could sense his little mate's nervousness but he also saw the trust and -dare he say- love in those eyes and seeing that warmed his heart even more than the mere confession of their feelings had. "Are you really sure?" he repeated his question.

Even at close range Harry managed to avoid looking him in the eye. "I am sure" he said again "I just- I've never- this is…" the boy stammered, trying to find the right words. Not being able to voice them he fell silent looking at him with hopeless eyes.

Understanding filled Severus along with a happy feeling, happiness at knowing his mate had never been touched by anyone other than himself. Harry was truly and fully his and his alone.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes", Harry answered, voice firm and filled with conviction.

"Then just lie back", he coaxed, gently guiding his willing mate to lie down on the bed.

"Severus?", a small hint of insecurity filtered through.

"shhhhhh… just relax and feel love, I promise I'll take care of you."

**Sorry you get a cliffy but my Biology teacher's starting to give me funny looks.**

**See ya,**

**Eb**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm back! I'm so so so so soooo sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long but things have been rather hectic lately with studying for exams and then doing said exams ( which for the sake of torturing us poor students the teachers have opted to hold them every SIX weeks- boy I never thought I 'd say this but I can't wait for finals next year...). any way lets just say that performance anxiety is very bad for ones creative flow.  
>So now I had been planning to get right into writing this fic but then my mother decided that the best way to spend our spring break would be at a cabin near the beach without a computer and worthless cell phone range meaning I had to go all cold turkey on anything electronic that wasn't a microwave….woo is me. Any way enough excuses - by the way have any of you ever realized how many excuses teenagers seem able to come up with for having not done something they <em>know <em>they should have ( like homework- I'm currently supposed to be reading some book for Dutch literature but it's just so damn boring-.-) , here's another one I tried to upload this chapter yesterday but FF wasn't letting me ..**

**Ok so enough chitter chatter. ENJOY THE STORY!**

**XOXO ****Eb**

**Oh wait Disclaimer: I seem to be forgetting to state the obvious which is that have not, do not and probably never will own Harry Potter. There, I've said it happy now.**

**Last time**

_Severus broke the kiss and looked around in mild surprise, wondering how the hell they'd apperated within Hogwarts walls, before his creature side commanded him to pay attention to his mate. Looking back into those green eyes he asked "Are you sure about this?"_

_Harry nodded, nervousness starting to creep up on him as he fumbled with the buttons of Severus's robes._

_Severus took hold of his hand stilling it as he pulled him closer, noses almost touching. He could sense his little mate's nervousness but he also saw the trust and -dare he say- love in those and seeing that warmed his heart even more than the mere confession of their feelings had. "Are you really sure?" he repeated his question._

_Even at close range Harry managed to avoid looking him in the eye. "I am sure" he said again "I just- I've never- this is…" the boy stammered, trying to find the right words. Not being able to voice them he fell silent looking at him with hopeless eyes._

_Understanding filled Severus along with a happy feeling, happiness at knowing his mate had never been touched by anyone other than himself. Harry was truly and fully his and his alone._

_"Do you trust me?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Then just lie back", he coaxed, gently guiding his willing mate to lie down on the bed._

_"Severus?"_

_"shhhhhh… just relax and feel love, I promise I'll take care of you."_

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

And that he did.

Hands moving unhurriedly, almost reverently as layer after layer of clothing was removed, revealing more and more of that alabaster skin until nothing was left covered. And then he just sat back and took it all in. Surely the boy -no, the young man- was pure perfection as he lay there, atop of deep red covers, completely surrendering to his ministrations. Slowly almost as if of it's own accord one hand reached out to touch that pale skin, stroking along one thigh. It was smooth as silk.

" So beautiful", he murmured unaware of the foreign emotion flashing through Harry's eyes as he said this.

The next moment he was sitting up arms hugging his knees close to his chest, head bent and his hair falling forward like a curtain to shielding his face as if to further hide him from the bewildered potions master.

" Harry?"

" I'm sorry" whispered Harry softly from behind the ebony locks. " but I- I can't do this, not like this- I can't", he stammered sounding on the verge of tears.

"Harry, please tell me what's wrong", Severus urged "Did I do something wrong, perhaps we're moving too fast after all if so just tell me I swear I'll never force you to do anything you aren't ready for just don't pull away, not now "he pleaded of the boy as he cowered away from his touch.

Harry shook his head wildly in denial. "No, no it's not you Severus. It's not you, it's me. You – you called me beautiful"

A small frown of confusion marred Severus' face at this confession.

"That's because you are beautiful Harry."

"No I'm not. Not really anyway."

"I don't understand", Severus admitted truthfully.

Harry gave a small dejected sigh "I'm not human Severus. The Harry you see here isn't me. It's just a glamour."

" A glamour?"", Severus repeated still not sure where this was going.

"I've been using it ever since second year – to hide what I what I am from everyone. But now.. being here with you like this… I want you to see the _real _me and not just the illusion, but I'm just so scared that – once you know, once you _see,_ you won't want me anymore."

Throughout this whole confession Harry had refused to meet the man's eyes but as he finished, his voice trailing off into no more than a soft whisper Severus decided he was having none of it. Once again Harry found gingers firmly raising his head to meet the gaze of those dark orbs. And instead of the pity or disdain he had expected to see he found care and understanding.

"You may not have noticed yet love but I'm not exactly human either. I'm a natural born daywalker and right now my creature side has recognized you as my mate so unless you're part troll you'd better not think for one moment that I'd even consider letting you go again, _ever_" the man stated.

For a long moment Harry just stared at him silently before a bitter laugh found it's way out of him.

"well at least you get something normal like a vampire. _I _on the other hand have nothing as simple as that" he finally sighed.

"Then tell me what you are love" Severus coaxed gently.

"I – I'm an Assegai from my mothers side".

Severus furrowed his brows in thought trying to place that name but his mind just drew a blank "I don't think I've ever heard of Assegai" he finally admitted

Harry gave a derisive snort "you wouldn't have. Assegai are very rare. Those that carry the gene are very tight lipped about it for fear of persecution."

Another moment of silence followed this before Severus spoke up. So will you tell me about it" he asked curious but mindful of his mate's feelings and willing to drop the subject should he wish so.

Harry nodded wearily, trying to organize his thoughts.

"I guess the biggest difference between the Assegai and other magical beings is that the Assegai on their own are barely different from regular wizards only more powerful. The only thing that differentiates them are their eyes, unique in their rare (vivid) coloring like my mothers green eyes (those seem to be one of the only things people seem to remember about her). An Assegai could live their whole life like this, nothing special if not for one particular ability that is inherent in us."

Here Harry trailed of unsure how to continue and grateful that Severus seemed content to wait for him to speak instead of trying to rush him like had half feared. Taking a deep breath he forged on.

"This ability is called amalgamation. It allows us to absorb the generic components that make up other magical beings and incorporate that into our own generic structure. When this happens we change to display some of the features characteristic to the being we absorbed the information from. There are no limitations to the amount of creatures you absorb and every time you do, you change again in a way as to best suite the new combination. sometimes it's beautiful other times...horrific.

**OK so there it is sorry for those that were expecting some lemon/lime or other citrus in this chapter but we're not quite there yet. Any way in light of new responsibilities and the fact that my mother has banned me from her PC for the next three months( something about her not wanting to feed my internet addiction and the PC crashing 7 times in just as many years being my fault or something like that) meaning that I'll be working and posting from school means I'll be restricted in the uploading of this story so for now I'll try to do so every Monday or every other Monday of the week till it's done. Also I might be uploading some other stories I've been thinking of as well so I would really appreciate it if you would read them and give me some feedback. **

**Anyway R&R**

**Ciao Eb**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I'm back! **

**See, I told you I'd update :P**

**Disclaimers: Only in my dreams do I own Harry Potter and the gang. And what fine dreams thise are *Swoon***

**Last time**

"_This ability is called amalgamation. It allows us to absorb the generic components that make up other magical beings and incorporate that into our own generic structure. When this happens we change to display some of the features characteristic to the being we absorbed the information from. There are no limitations to the amount of creatures you absorb and every time you do, you change again in a way as to best suite the new combination, Sometimes it's beautiful other times...horrific._

Explanation done with Harry once more fell silent, allowing his mate to think things through and come to his own, doubtlessly accurate deductions.

This, predictably, didn't take very long..

Silently, Severus reached out to his mate and this time manage to draw him into his embrace without him trying to pull away.

" I'm guessing that the need for glamours implies that you have infact absorbed some creature traits which you are weary of revealing?"

Harry gave another bitter snort even as he silently chastised himself for the amount of times he had done that throughout their conversation. " You can definitely say that. Infact, I've managed to absorb a total of three different creature traits, two in second and one in third year. And that all completely by accident. Though I guess that was to be expected really, my luck has always been quite questionable after all."

" Second year" Severus asked one hand moving automatically to the small round puncture mark situated on his mates upper right arm, just above the elbow juncture.

He still vividly remembered what happened that year. He had been there when a dirt and gore covered Harry had emerged from that sink in the girls bathroom, supporting a nearly catatonic Ginerva Weasley. He had borne witness when the boy had regaled them with the story of what had occurred down in the chamber of secrets. And he could still clearly remember the, at that time inexplicable urge to grab the boy and lock him up somewhere safe, never leaving him out of his sight.

At this reminder his arms tightened considerably around his mate's slender waist, pulling him so close he could feel the boy's heart beat against his own chest.

Fortunately Harry didn't seem to mind the suffocating grip, instead just opting to snuggle in closer, enjoying the closeness for as long as he could. Because who knew how much longer he would be able to do this. He was fully convinced that, once Severus was fully aware of the extent of his condition, he would realize just how much of a freak he was and leave him, mate or not.

Sensing his mate's melancholy Severus dropped a chaste kiss on to his forehead.

"You know Harry, I really did mean what I said earlier. I'm not letting you go. I'm with you no matter what. So now, why don't you tell me what happened."

Harry sighed "There's not much to tell really. I fought the basilisk, I stabbed it and it bit me infusing my blood with it's venom nearly killing me if not for Fawkes."

"But if you absorbed the basilisk traits and merged them into your generic structure shouldn't that have made you immune to it's venoms effects."

" Absorption isn't instantaneous Severus, it can take weeks even months to be completed depending on the quantity or concentration of the foreign DNA. Basilisk venom is very potent and so are Phoenix tears so it only took a small amount to trigger the change and it still took over a month for the change to be complete. However had I been left unattended after being bitten I would have died within minutes. Fawkes' tears had the effect of neutralizing the venom's effect without actually flushing it out of my system but off course this meant that the tears got absorbed as well…

"So this means you not only got a basilisk's lethality but also a phoenix' healing capacity."

"Yeah.. that's about right yes"

" So what happened third year. Did Lupin manage to sink his teeth into you or did you for some inexplicable reason acquire Hippogriff traits" Severus asked nonchalantly even as he silently made plans to make a certain wolf pay for harming his mate should that be the case.

**A/N**

**Ok so sorry this chapter is so short but i was having a bit of difficulty with what I want to write next so it was either this or making you wait and I really didn't want to do that to you lot. On a brighter note I might upload the next chapter sooner that next Monday.**

**See you all soon and remember, many reviews make a happy Ebby**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone,**

**So here you have it the latest chapter, early as promised and look! Look, this one's long(er).**

**Now before we get on to the story I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, also here's a little Q&A.**

**Deby Magid****: yes this is a new creature, I figured if I was gonna write something it better be something new. I've been reading ff for over four years now  
>(and am quickly running out of reading material) and it's becoming harder and harder to find something original and though I still love reading veelavampire/elf Harry I wanted my first story to be something that hadn't been done before.**

**Reading Deviant****: I know, I know I just really liked the name so please bare with me okay? ;P ( we actually have two of those at home)**

**Last time**

"_So this means you not only got a basilisk's lethality but also a phoenix' healing capacity." _

"_Yeah.. that's about right yes"_

" _So what happened third year. Did Lupin manage to sink his teeth into you or did you for some inexplicable reason acquire Hippogriff traits" Severus asked nonchalantly even as he silently made plans to make a certain wolf pay for harming his mate should that be the case._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I'm not a werewolf " Harry whispered, drawing out the inevitable much as he possibly could.

" Nor did I inherit any Hippogriff genes, what I am is so much worse. I'm a – a Dementor" he finally chocked out, body tensed for rejection.

"The vilest creatures in existence and their taint resides within me like a festering wound that can't be healed… "

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Severus' mind was reeling. A Dementor! His mate was a Dementor or at least partially

No wonder he had seemed so sure of his rejection.

But how, he just didn't understand how this could have happened, how this was even possible "how".

Before he knew it the one word had spilled from his lips so softly that Harry could have feigned ignorance had he wanted to.

But… he didn't.

"How what?"

" How did it happen, how – Dementors only take, you shouldn't have been able to… How Harry" asked Severus again, desperately trying to understand.

Harry, somewhat reassured that his mate had not bolted or shied away from him at the first mention of Dementors but actually seemed willing to listen and try to understand, relaxed minutely.

" That's a good question Severus, with a long and complicated answer. I can still remember when I myself asked Salazar the same thing when he came to warn me of what was happening. It seems that… there's a lot that we of this time no longer remember about Dementors and their origins. I fear that most of what I'm about to tell you will probably sound unbelievable and far fetched. Hell I couldn't believe half of what Salazar told me so I wouldn't blame you for being skeptical. But please just bare with me and listen to what I have to say before you start asking questions all right" Harry implored.

As response Severus merely buried his nose in his mate's hair, reassuring himself that yes, this was his still mate, his Harry who smelled as sweet and warm as a breath of spring yet also as fresh and cool as winter air.

Such a contradiction but then again, his mate had always been walking contradiction so his scent actually suited his personality perfectly.

Taking the older man's silence as consent Harry forged on with determination.

" I suppose the best place to start would be at the origin of Dementors. You see, Dementors weren't born they were created. Far away in the past they used to be a group of wizards whom thrived on power and used any means to at their disposal to acquire that power. They went to great lengths for this and all that stood in their way destroyed. Nothing was above them, potions, rituals, anything that could grant them more power was used and so their power grew but still it was not enough, it was _never_ enough. Guided by this greed a ritual was created, meant to grant them the powers of the Tze L'aendo' ia, the demigods of old earth. This ritual was created using both blood and soul magic."

Here a loud hiss conveyed Severus' shock.

Both blood and soul magic were extremely risky to perform due to their volatile natures. To perform either one on their own was already considered dangerous. To perform those two _together_ however was suicide!

"Guessing by your reaction I need not even say this but yes, the ritual failed. The wizards though powerful had not the raw magical power to pull of the ritual. But the ritual once started was one that demanded completion, it did not stop. Instead, the two magics that were used turned against them, drawing out all the magic from their bodies as they twisted and corrupted, turning into a different kind of magic, Chaos magic. With this magic a rift was created in the fabric of our universe opening a portal to a different plane, the birthplace of chaos magic. This plane was simply called "the Void" for that's what it was, barren land colder than the sun is warm, it was a place of darkness and despair, a place where nothing good could survive.

Drawn by the darkness within the wizards, the Void reached out to them, filling them with it's cold emptiness even as it devoured their souls, turning them into the first Void creatures.

The cold mist that accompanies the arrival of Dementors is the physical manifestation of what resides within them. It's also that what draws out our despair, forcing us to view our darkest memories, for the Void calls to the darkness within us and when a Dementor sucks out a victims soul the same thing that happened with those wizards happens again but to a smaller extent. That's why the victims don't die after receiving the Kiss, they have just enough void in them to stay alive, haunted by the darkness within them but not enough to turn into Dementors."

"But you are"

"Yes, I am. After being subjected to the Dementors as frequently and as extensively as I was it was not to be avoided. The night of Pettigrew's escape alone I was subjected to over a hundred Dementors all trying to kill both Sirius and myself and even before that there was the train and the Quidditch match… the only positive thing about this is that they're no longer attracted to me. Last summer, when those two Dementors ended up in Surrey they barely gave me a second glance before they went after my cousin Dudley and their presence no longer affects me either."

" Yes, _that_ is good"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Severus"

"…"

"Severus"

"Hmmm?"

"You're awfully quiet"

"I'm thinking"

"oh"

"…"

" Do you hate me now?"

"No"

"I wouldn't blame you if you did you know"

" I don't hate you Harry, shocked yes, confused yes but I don't hate you. I could _never_ hate you"

"Oh, well that's good then because I don't know how I would cope if you were to hate me"

"…"

"Severus"

"Yes Harry?"

" Nothing... I just wanted to say that I love you. I mean at first I was just _falling_ in love with you but now I really _Love_ you and it's okay if you don't feel the same, just knowing that you don't hate me is enough…"

" I love you too Harry, more than anything, more than life"

"You're a Vampire Severus, you're already dead or at least undead"

"Exactly"

"…"

" Stay with me tonight?"

" I don't think…"

" Please Severus, just for sleep. I mean, I know I said earlier that I was ready for more than just kissing but now… I don't think so anymore not yet anyway"

" There's no need to rush yourself love, we'll take it as slow as you want"

" Even if it's _really _slow?"

" I'm a very patient man"

"Just not when it comes to me"

"_Especially_ when it comes to you"

" So does this mean you'll stay?"

"Always"

**Ok so this is it. To be honest I'm not really happy with this chapter (especially not at the end)I tried rewriting this three times but the explanation I tried to give seems incomplete and the story just didn't wanna to flow like I wanted it to but right now I'm just sick and tired of it so…**

**Anyway please R&R, I really need some constructive inspiration.**

**XOXO,**

**Ebony**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey every one I'm back!**

**So sorry for the late update but I had a class trip yesterday that I had forgotten all about so no computer for me *sniff sniff*- so sad.**

**Once again I 'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and also everyone who added me on story alert and/or favorites… it makes me giddy every time that happens.^.^**

**Q&A**

**Cazzylove****- I do, I do, I really, really do! * squeal* **

**Candi Cullen****- thank you so much! * jumps up and down in excitement* i'm glad **

**you like.**

**Rori Potter- thank you so much! :3**

**TearfullPixie****- thank you, thank you very much! ^_^**

**fragonknight01****- I'm glad you like story. Now as for Harry, when I started writing this story I honestly didn't plan on making it sound like Harry had been pining for his professor at that age. The way I saw it was that with them being soulmates they wouldn't naturally feel a draw towards each other but because Harry was so young and his mind therefore unable to fathom the meaning of physical attraction and the like, therefore any interest in the man would have been purely laconic( cause you have to admit- the man **_**is **_**fascinating). Any true emotions a.k.a a crush and eventually the falling in love part would have happened way later after he had gone through the necessary emotional development. Only then would the pining have started as Harry would undoubtedly that there wasn't a chance in hell that the acerbic Potions master would return his feelings.**

**But hey, what would I know. I'll be turning seventeen in little over a week and I've yet to have a crush let alone fall in love. My mother claims I set the bar to high- as if having high expectations is such a bad thing. ( are good looks and a brain really to much to ask for…)**

**Okey, on to the story!**

**Last time**

" _Stay with me tonight?"_

" _I don't think…"_

" _Please Severus, just for sleep. I mean, I know I said earlier that I was ready for more than just kissing but now… I don't think so anymore not yet anyway"_

" _There's no need to rush yourself love, we'll take it as slow as you want"_

" _Even if it's really slow?"_

" _I'm a very patient man"_

"_Just not when it comes to me"_

"_Especially when it comes to you"_

" _So does this mean you'll stay?"_

"_Always"_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Waking up in the morning Harry couldn't help but wish that time would stand still. Eyes closed he allowed his other senses to take everything in. The scent of mint, clover sandalwood and a slightly musky odor that he was quickly coming to love, the feel of skin to skin contact as he was held in a comforting embrace, and the sound of slow even breathing that indicated that his mate was still in the trancelike state that substituted sleep.

Slowly, without even realizing it a content smile formed on his lips. So this was what it was like to be loved, to be cared for. He could hardly believe that this was really happening, that last night really wasn't a dream after all.

For the first time in his life he was actually inclined to believe what Salazar had been trying to tell him all along. That he wasn't a freak.

For so long he had refused to believe it because, how does one suddenly disregard a lifetime of teaching ( mainly having thing beaten into him). He had been called a freak by his relatives for as long as he could remember, before he even knew what the word meant, simply knowing that it wasn't a good thing. Before Salazar came around he hadn't even known that his name was Harry.

And now he was so much more.

So lost in his thoughts, he wasn't aware of his mate waking until he felt arms tightening around him.

"Morning love" a deep smooth voice whispered in his ear causing a shudder of delight to rake his slender frame.

"Hmm…morning" he purred contentedly. Finally opening his eyes his gaze was immediately caught by those dark orb as he granted his mate a warm smile.

"Care to tell me why you're so pensive this early in the day?"

"I just realized that perhaps Sal was right after all"

"Right about what love?"

" That the Dursleys were wrong, I'm not a freak"

Severus frowned "Why would they think you're a freak and more importantly, why would you believe them."

"My relatives don't like magic, they want everything to be _normal_ so me being there was always a sore point to them because I messed with that perfect image they were trying to portray to the outside world. They tried beating the freakishness out of me but seeing as I'm still here and a wizard at that, I guess you can say that they failed and miserably at that. "

"You're relatives beat you?"

" Beat me, starved me, forced me to live in a broom cupboard and generally used me as their own personal houself", said Harry unaware of the anger boiling in his mate.

" Why didn't you say anything sooner surely someone would have taken you away from them"

" I tried, I told one of my teachers once and she went to the cops and but Vernon just convinced them that I was lying, that I was unstable and that one shouldn't believe a word that came out of my mouth.

He was so angry that he nearly killed me that night, after that I knew better than to try to ask help from an adult because I knew that no mater what they would sooner believe the word of my uncle, a respectable member of society than that of a child whom they believed he had taken in out of the goodness of his heart after his drug addicted parents died in a car crash. Which is how I was told that my parents had died."

"I'll kill those bastards" growled Severus "I'll…"

"No you won't. They're not worth it. I don't you to go to Azkaban over them."

"But they hurt you Harry, they hurt my mate. Therefore, under Vampire law it's my right to demand retribution in blood and the ministry abides by that law. They can't send me to Azkaban for avenging my mate."

"No, I won't let you kill them Severus. I don't want you to turn into a killer."

" I have already killed Harry…"

"But not because of me you haven't and I refuse to be the one responsible for you killing the Dursleys"

"If anyone's held responsible for their deaths it would be them, not you. They asked for it they moment they laid a hand on you, made you feel pain in any way"

" You're wasting your time Severus, I won't let you kill them and that's that." Harry finally snapped impatiently.

Severus briefly contemplated arguing further on the Dursley matter but thought better on it. His mate was a stubborn one and he doubted they would ever see eye to eye on the matter. That didn't mean that those people would get away with hurting his mate however. Harry hadn't said anything about a bit of torturing after all.

This decided he graciously let the matter drop.

"Very well, I won't kill them. I'm not happy about it but in the end the choice is up to you, the choice will always be up to you.

"Thank you Severus," sighed Harry, glad that this argument was over with for now. "That really means a lot to me you know. Besides they can't hurt me anymore, they haven't been able to hurt me since I left them the summer of third year. They're no longer in my life and they never will be again."

" You left them. But where did you go and how come I haven't heard of this. One would think that if you left those people it would be all over the place within no time. Last I heard Albus had various tracking and monitoring devises honed on you and the Dursleys house should you decide to run "

"I know about those and Sal helped me deal with them accordingly. Mostly I just spend the summer traveling, seeing the sights and meeting new people and such. I actually made some real friends for a change."

"That's good love. Will you tell me about them"

"I can do even better than that. I can take you to meet them if you want to. We have the whole weekend after all" said Harry suddenly feeling very exited at the prospect.

"Won't your friends get worried if you suddenly disappear for such a stretch of time?"

"They hardly notice anyone other that each other lately and even if they did notice that I was gone they wouldn't think much of it. They've gotten used to me disappearing for the whole weekend to just be alone so as long as I show up by dinnertime tomorrow I should be fine and I know you seldom venture out of the dungeons if you don't have to so that won't be a problem either right?"

One look at that hopeful face and Severus was sold "Very well, I guess it won't hurt to go out for a while. How do you suggest we sneak out without being…"

" We'll apperate. Or I'll apperate us more like. And before you ask, being a heir if one of the founders comes with special privileges, were under the ability to apperate within the castle's walls. We can leave whenever we like."

Just as harry said this though, his stomach decided to make itself know with a loud grumble.

Severus couldn't help but smirk at the embarrassed blush on his mate's cheeks. " I'm guessing these privileges you mentioned involve breakfast in your rooms?" he teased.

"Of course they do" scowled Harry, snapping his fingers.

A moment later a houself popped into the room.

The first thing Severus noticed, was the way the elf was dressed. She was wearing a simple red dress with a white blouse underneath and even had a pair of black shoes on her feet. More surprising though were the crests embroidered on the front of her dress, one of Hogwarts, another one he recognized as the Potter crest and then a third that he didn't recognize at all but he assumed to be the Evans' if the snake wound around a heart was anything to go by.

The second thing he noticed though, was they way this houself held herself and how she seemed to interact with his mate. She was did not act as annoyingly subservient as other houselves he'd encountered yet still showed proper conduct and willingness to obey and, from what he could see and hear she actually seemed to be educated.

Apparently his surprise showed on his face because, the moment she popped out harry started to explain.

"That's Winky my personal houself. She used to be Crouch's before he was killed in fourth year. Apparently he didn't tolerate inanity from those that served him so she's pretty well educated. Unfortunately she freedom didn't suit her as well as it did Dobby so when she started drinking I decided to bonding her to me was the only way to keep her from driving herself to destruction."

Severus nodded "That's understandable. Houselves are born to serve wizards, to deny them that right will drive most of them insane."

"That may be true but it doesn't give wizards the right to abuse that power and pretend that just because a creature is subservient to you you get to treat them like dirt."

"indeed it doesn't love, indeed it doesn't"

Before anything more could be said a pop heralded Winky's return.

"Breakfast has been served in the living room master Harry Potter sir", she said with a small curtsey "Is there anything else I can do for you and Mister Severus?"

"No thank you Winky, that will be all for now"

"Winky is happy to serve master"

Another curtsy and a pop later left the two alone again.

"I guess that means it's time to get out of bed huh?"

"If serious about meeting your friends today then it would probably be prudent to do so yes" Severus agreed brishing his mate's lips with his own once and then twice.

"Though if you wish to spend the day in bed… I'm sure I could be persuaded to do just that."

For a moment Harry seriously contemplated the offer but then, with another growl from his stomach he made up his mind.

"As nice as that sounds I really am hungry and I _really_ want you to meet my friends"

"Well then" Severus stated rolling out of bed and offering a hand to his mate to help him up as well "In that case we'd best get you fed before your stomach decides to chew it's way out"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Alright so this is it for today hope you like and see you all soon.**

**And remember to R&R because a happy Ebby makes for a happy muse.**

**Ciao for now,**

**Eb**

**Ps. TearfullPixie- I must shamefully admit that, no I hadn't noticed the of/f mistake.**

**Just like homework I usually tend to write and check my chapters at the last possible minute ( meaning I do it just before I upload) and most of the time I'll be able to catch the biggest mistakes but that means that sometimes the smaller ones get overlooked… I promise to try and do better in the future.**


	10. Bubble bubble toil and trouble

So I know you're all waiting for the next chapter of PF but due to a busy schedule I have absolutely no time to do any writing this week and maybe not even next. Instead in an attempt to make it up to you, I'll be uploading some of my older, shorter stories and perhaps making a start on an idea I had for a series a while back and decided start writing for after PF.

Hope to see you back with more of PF soon.

XOXO,

Ebony-Grace


End file.
